narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Nikabrik
Nikabrik was a Black Dwarf and Old Narnian leader and adviser, who lived during the Telmarine Age of Narnia. Biography Nikabrik's past is unknown, but he most certainly grew up in hiding from the Telmarines, along with all the other old Narnians, in the Shuddering Wood. In the spring of 2303, Nikabrik was living with his friends Trumpkin and Trufflehunter. On the night of a storm, the three discovered a human boy lying unconscious outside their home. Though Nikabrik insisted that they kill him at once, merely because he was human, his housemates overruled him and cared for the boy. When he awoke, the boy identified himself as the Telmarine Prince Caspian X, and agreed to lead the Narnians against the oppressive Lord Miraz in return for his own life and his throne. Nikabrik was pessimistic, and reluctantly agreed to follow Caspian's leadership when the other Old Narnians chose him as their leader. At this time, Nikabrik notably suggested that they invite into their fellowship some creatures of evil magic. The idea was refused by Trufflehunter. When the Narnians gathered, and were informed that the Telmarine army was approaching with intent to slaughter the Narnians, they fled to Aslan's How, temporarily turning the site into a military fortress. In the following weeks, the Telmarines and Narnians waged a number of battles. Nikabrik and his fellow black dwarves fought in many of these conflicts, and nearly all were wounded at some point. At a council of Caspian's advisors, it was suggested that they blow the ancient Queen Susan's horn to call back the magical powers of old. After a few days with no apparent results, another council was called, at which Nikabrik proposed his own plans. Bringing into the council two of his own friends, (a hag and a werewolf), he suggested that the Narnians call on another ancient power and resurrect the White Witch. Caspian and his company were horrified at the prospect. When the argument grew heated, Nikabrik and his companions attacked the Prince and his councillors. In the ensuing fight, Nikabrik attacked Trufflehunter and was killed shortly thereafter, though by whom is unknown. Unbeknownst to Nikabrik, magical help had arrived, even as he proposed calling on the Witch. The High King Peter, Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy of old arrived in time to end the fight and save the life of Prince Caspian. It is likely that Nikabrik was killed by King Edmund, though this is unproven. Caspian did not blame Nikabrik completely for his betrayal. He felt that he had gone sour because of his long suffering and hating, thanks due to the Telmarines. Appearance Nikabrik was a short, stocky black dwarf with a black beard, tough skin, and beady eyes. Character Nikabrik was a dwarf, and thus was pragmatic and hypersuspicious. Unlike most Narnians, he considered his friends, allies, and even the Powers of Old to be tools that could be used and thrown away at his disposal. This trait combined with his ruthlessness would eventually be his downfall. He seemed to be dedicated to freeing Narnia from the Telmarines, but the years of hiding and being hunted by them had left him bitter and twisted, gradually turning him sour, with Caspian speculating that he might have been a better dwarf if they had won their conflict more quickly. Skills/Powers Nikabrik was skilled with a sword, and probably a bow as well. He also claimed to be a skilled woodsman, though the truth of that claim is debated. Appearances *Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia *Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (BBC serial) *Prince Caspian (film) *Prince Caspian (video game) Film Adaption * Nikabrik is killed by Trumpkin in Prince Caspian (Disney movie) when he tries to kill Lucy. * Trufflehunter talked about Nikabrik's betrayal, saying how he was his friend, but he gave up hope. * Nikabrik fought valiantly in the Telmarine Castle Night Raid. Film Portrayals * George Claydon played Nikabrik in the [[Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (BBC)|BBC version of Prince Caspian]]. * Warwick Davis played Nikabrik in the [[Prince Caspian (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian]]. Trivia * Warwick Davis also appeared in the BBC version, as Reepicheep. * In the 2008 film, filmmakers decided to create a connection between the White Witch's dwarf (whom they christened Ginnarbrik) and Nikabrik. In the film, Ginnarbrik is supposed to be Nikabrik's ancestor. This is why they have similar names, and Nikabrik wears a ring that Ginnarbrik wore in the earlier film. de:Nikabrik Category:Characters Category:Prince Caspian Category:Dwarfs Category:Old Narnians Category:Villians Category:Deceased characters